Mi querido Exceed
by Mirajane Strauss
Summary: Él, era un hombre solitario que buscaba a un compañero de batallas.


**¡Holaaaaa minna! Acá yo aprovechando que tengo tanta inspiración que hasta la estoy vomitando (¿?)**

**Éste es un One-shot y Crossover.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y Pokemon pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores: Hiro Mashima Troll-sama y Satoshi Tajiri, yo sólo escribo lo que mi mente enferma y retorcida me dicta (¿?)**

_**Mi querido Exceed**_**.**

* * *

Él era un hombre solitario que sólo buscaba un compañero de misiones, es cierto contaba con la tribu Raijinshuu que prácticamente hacían todo lo que él les dijese; pero era diferente ya que ellos eran humanos y él buscaba otro tipo de compañía.

Iba caminando por las calles de Magnolia, estaba pensando en algunas cosas y se sentía aliviado de que se pudiera separar un rato de sus "guardaespaldas" que de eso no tenían nada, ya que el no necesitaba a alguien que cuidara de sus espaldas porque él es más poderoso que ellos; cuando de repente un pequeño ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos y "fantasías".

-Pika.- Escuchó a lo lejos, por más curioso que sonara decidió simplemente ignorarlo.

-Pika.- Se escucho de nueva cuenta, pero siguió con su camino.

-¡PI-KA-CHUUUUU!- Se escuchó y Laxus sólo sintió una "pequeña" descarga.

-¡ ¿Pero qué mierdas?!- Gritó algo sorprendido y volteó a ver a la persona o lo que fuese que osó atacarlo.

Cuando volteó sólo pudo ver a una pequeña criatura que lo veía extrañado, era de color amarillo, con unas rayas que pintaban su espalda, unas mejillas de color rojo y una cola con una extraña forma de rayo.

-¿Qué carajos eres tú?- Preguntó demasiado extrañado a la criatura que tenía frente a él.

-Pika, pika, pika, pikachuuu.- Él le contestó.

-¿Qué carajos dijiste?

-Pika, pika, pika, pikachuuu.- Le dijo de nueva cuenta.

-No te entiendo ni una mierda.- Dicho lo último comenzó a irse, cuando sintió de nueva cuenta otra "pequeña" descarga.

-Muy bien ya me hartaste.- Bramó furioso- ¡Rugido del dragón del trueno!

Después del "cariñoso" ataque que le dio Laxus a la pequeña criatura él sólo pudo decir: -Pikaaaaaa.- Mientras caía derrotado.

Había transcurrido el día como si nada hubiera ocurrido y ahora nos encontramos en el gremio más escandaloso y famoso de todo Fiore, se encontraban Natsu y Gajeel peleando por saber cual Exceed era el más poderoso; cuando de repente se ve que abren la puerta de un "ligero" golpe.

-¡Lo encontré!- Gritó el rubio que acababa de entrar.

-¿Qué cosa Laxus?- Le preguntó su compañera albina.

-¡Al fin encontré a mi Exceed!- Y saco de quien sabe donde a la pequeña criatura de hace un rato.

-Awwww que lindo.- Exclamó la albina.- ¿Y tiene nombre?

-Pikachu.- Exclamó orgulloso.

-¿Pikachu? Es un nombre extraño pero igual es lindo.

-¿Verdad que si?- Le contestó ¿Feliz?- El será mi compañero de misiones.

-¿Pero que no tienes a la tribu Raijin?- Le preguntó algo confundida la mayor de los Strauss.

-Sí, pero ellos son humanos y a mí me hacía falta un compañero diferente.

-Laxus, esa cosa es una rata no es un Exceed- Interrumpió un peli-rosa la conversación "privada" que tenían la albina y el rubio.

-Cállate Natsu, puede que no parezca un Exceed pero es realmente muy poderoso.- Le contesto furioso.- ¡Pikachu ataca a esos 2 gatos de ahí!- Grito señalando a Happy y Lily.

Él, sólo obedeció y lanzo un ataque como el que le había hecho al rubio, tomo por sorpresa a los dos Exceed y estos solo cayeron derrotados.

-Te lo dije.- Exclamaba orgulloso mientras observaba como Natsu y Gajeel iban a socorrer a sus amigos.

-Pues sólo queda ponerle el sello. ¿En dónde quieres que se lo ponga Laxus?- Le preguntó una alegre albina.

-En la espalda está bien.

La mayor de los Strauss le puso el sello y le dijo: -Bienvenido a Fairy Tail Pikachu.

El pequeño "Exceed", como Laxus le decía, solo le contesto feliz con un gran: -Pikaaaa.- Y se lanzo a los brazos de su nuevo compañero de batallas.

Ahora él sabía que ya no tenia de que preocuparse, al fin había encontrado a su compañero de batallas y el Exceed que tanto tiempo había estado buscando, sabía que no lo iba a dejar sólo y que pasarían tanto buenos momentos como malos juntos, lo levantó y le dio una gran sonrisa como nunca antes lo había hecho con algún miembro del gremio y solo le dijo:

-Bienvenido, mi querido Exceed.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? ¿Merece Reviews? Esta historia se me vino a la mente porque… la verdad no tengo idea, pero siempre me eh preguntado: Si Laxus tuviera un Exceed ¿Cómo o quién sería? **

**Dejen sus sexys Reviews y me dicen que tal les parecío la historia ;)**

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Lechugazos? ¿Reviews? ¿Happy? ¿Aye?**


End file.
